Cardsmith for Dummies
After the numerous hours spent trying to understand every small details on the cardsmith kit, after nearly 200 comments between me and Tiago (and some complains about that), I decide to give back to the Villages community my experience so others might create cards and add them to this Wikia. This page is for anyone without Photoshop, without any ways to create sprites. I'm using free tools over internet and the "Microsoft Paint" program found on every computer. for PC only, sorry How to make pixel art? *First go to Make Pixel Art.com and start create some sprite. It's a free tool but it's also available on Google Chrome for 2$ so you can work offline. *Once you're done, save and share your sprite. It will open a new window. You'll found a download link in the bottom of that window. Click on it. *Open the picture you just downloaded. It is obviously too small. Open it in Paint to change it. *In paint, make a selection for only your sprite, avoid any white all around. Click on resize and change the 100% to 500%. Your new sprite is now bigger. Click Ctrl+C to copy this new selection (Warning! When you resize, the selection might be outside the frame of your picture, don't worry, just copy this new selection). *Open a new frame (click on "New"). You don't need to save your old project, you will carry it over. Reduce to a small frame the new blank sheet you have. Paste in the sprite (at 500% bigger), the frame will automatically adjust itself and fit perfectly. You have now a sprite, big enough to fit in the cardsmith, with a white surrounding. What do I do now? *Save your project in the folder called "unit graphics". *You have to decide which color your unit will be, so you can match the background. Paint use RGB so use the conversion available on the Fan made Cards page. *In paint, click on the "change color" button and change the value for each Red, Green, and Blue numbers corresponding to the background of your card (I.E.: A red unit will have a background R:246 B:199 G:199). *Click on fill and change all white for the right background. *Save! To the Cardsmith kit now *Again, go to Fan made Cards to see how to have your Cardsmith Kit. *Open your Cardsmith kit in Firefox (only works here for now). *Everything you see will be done for you, just write the name of your card, select his type, his color and dual color (if you want dual color). *The image must match the name of your sprite's file name and the file must be in the "Unit graphics" folder. *Add the ability you want for your card. If you don't have a lot of text, I suggest you start on the second line. *Choose his power and gold value. *Remember to add your name in the Cardsmith slot! *If you want a different name on the side, change it in the advanced options. Same for the language and gender. *Click on build! Please note, you can save your works but when you gonna close the Firefox, those save will be removed. *Right-click on the second picture and save it. Make sure it's in .PNG! Hop on your page now! *Upload your card on this wikia. *On your personal page, click on edit. *Insert this: 350px (Please note that the [ ] must be double to create the link). *Click on publish. Write a message on Tiago or Dr.Walter Bishop walls so we can edit the link from Fan Made cards to your personal page. You are now dummies-proof to send your creation all around the world! Enjoy!